A high voltage battery in an electrified vehicle may be recharged using either alternating current (AC) or DC charging. The vehicle may be connected to an AC power grid and receive electric energy via AC Level 1 or AC Level 2 charging using a 120-volt (V) or 240V connection, respectively. A connection to a DC charge-capable charging station may allow for recharging of the high voltage battery at various current rates, such as DC Level 1 200-450V/80 amperes (A), DC Level 2 200-450V/200 A, DC Level 3 200-450V/400 A, and so on. A DC charging session may, therefore, take less time to transfer the same amount of energy as compared with an AC charging session.